First Impression
by FrancescaBoscorelli
Summary: Alex Cousin meets Bobby.BA fluff all the way!


**Title**:First Impression  
**Pairing**: Bobby/Alex  
**Spoilers**:none  
**Disclaimer**: not mine,except Emilia.

**Hope you like this one!!!! I wrote it in like half and hour,it turned out pretty well.don´t you think? **

**comment if you like it or hate it!!**

**MELISSA U ROCK!!!**

**Fran aka Queen of Non-Canon**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I'm sitting on my cousin's couch, reading a magazine; waiting for that knock on the door, just like she told me to. When she asked me to come over a few weeks ago, I couldn't refuse. I hear a knock on the door and I stand up quickly. That´s when I see him. HIM. A tall man wearing a gray suit, no tie. He gave a me a goofy smile and waved a hand, a big hand by the way, and I let him in. My first thought was ´Man, this guy is tall´ and, well, that was pretty much in. And, obviously he´s kind of cute.

"You must be Emilia, right?" he says, as he sits on the couch in front of me.

"Yes, and you're Robert?"

He laughs, shyly. "Bobby. call me Bobby."

"Okay, Bobby," I say. "Alex is in the bedroom, she´ll be out in a minute."

He nods. The next few minutes are weird. All he does is stare at me and say nothing. I look at my magazine, lying beside me on the couch. I can't take it, because I think it'll be rude if I left him talking to himself, even though he is just staring. I can't understand why this guy is doing this. How can he just stare at me like that? It looks like he's not even blinking. Hell! I think he's not even breathing! Alex, who know I will call my savior, shows up just when I'm about to ask this weirdo if I have monkeys on my face. He stands up quickly and I see his eyes shining at the sight of her, wearing a beautiful long dress.

"You look gorgeous," he whispers. Alex blushes at his statement.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?"

"Can I use your bathroom for a minute?" he asks. She nods and he disappears behind the bathroom door.

"Break up with him," I immediately say, once we're alone. Alex laughs and shakes her head, as if I was crazy.

"What are you saying?"

"Alex, he´s crazy!" I say, trying to convince her, but she just ignores me. "He kept staring at me without saying a word. It freaks me out."

She nods, slightly. "Yeah, he does that a lot."

"Oh so you knew he was crazy?"

She snorts. "He's not crazy. He´s just different from other people."

"You mean SANE people?"

She stands up and walks to the kitchen. I´m determined not to give up.

"Bobby is cute, he´s sweet, nice and I love him. Period."

"Meaning?"

"I will not break up with him, just because you judged him wrong," she simply says. "I told you, first impressions are not always accurate."

She's right. I might have made a few mistakes in the past, regarding my ´first impression´ policy. Maybe this time I should really, like really, listen to what she says.

"Besides, you know I can't break up with him just like that," she continues. "It wouldn't be fair for either of us."

Yeah,I forgot about THAT little detail...

"Alex?" I turn around and Bobby is standing at the doorway. I smile at him and he smiles back, which tells me he didn't hear to a word I said. Thank God! "Are you ready?"

"Oh yeah, I´m ready."

They walk to the door, holding hands. I smile at how happy they look; how much love they share and obviously that love was reflected on the little bundle of joy sleeping in a crib.

"Don't forget the numbers are on the nightstand," Alex says, as Bobby puts her coat on. "You´ve got mine and Bobby's, but if either of them are unavailable, you..." She waits for me to continue her sentence.

"-Call 911. If 911 doesn't work, I run with the baby and jump through the window," I say, mockingly. Alex frowns, but I laugh at her reaction. "Alex, you´re a detective. You know it´s technically impossible that 911 couldn't answer my call. Go and have fun. I´ll take good care of Samuel."

"C'mon Alex, lets get out before the baby-"

The baby moves in his crib, but he doesn't cry. Either way, Bobby is already picking him up and placing him comfortably in his big arms.

"How is my big guy?" He speaks softly to the baby, ignoring our presences for a moment and concentrating only on his son. Alex was right. I shouldn't have called him insane; maybe he is a little weird but deep inside he's just like every other guy.

"Mommy and Daddy are going out tonight, but you're staying here with sweet Aunt Emi." I frown when I hear my nickname. I thought Alex was the only one allowed to use it. "Watching Discovery Channel-"

"-Discovery Channel?" I ask him in disbelief. He turns his attention to me now. "You're teaching your two-month-old son to watch Discovery Channel?"

He nods and shrugs, as if it was completely normal. "It's interesting and educational."

"He's two months old!" I protest. "He can barely hold his head up."

"Yeah, but-"

"Bobby, let´s go." Alex interrupts and grabs Bobby's arm and leads him to the door.

"Excuse me?" I say to him. "Aren't forgetting something?"

He frowns and laughs, looking to the baby in his arms "Sorry."

I take Sam and close the door behind them. I look at the little boy in my arms and sit on the couch.

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you watch Discovery Channel," I say to him. He giggles, sweetly. "There's only MTV with me, pal."

**THE END**


End file.
